


Just Smile

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [28]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Racism, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: two mini fics from prompts from a list i reblogged on tumblr (originally by @spettrocoli) that anon asked me to do for mr. white!!!! :)





	Just Smile

**56:**

**“Please don’t cry,”** White says soothingly, his usually gruff voice softened for your sake. He has his arm wrapped around your shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze. “C’mon, kiddo, we’ll be fine, hm?”

Sniffling, you wipe the salty tears from your lips and nose with your sleeve, vision blurry from sobbing. In the shock of an unexpected alarm during what was  _supposed_ to be an easy little robbery, you had frozen on the spot and, long story short, Pink had ended up with a bullet in his shin. “Yeah,” you mumble, avoiding White’s eye. Despite having to use aliases with the guys, you had always been closest to Mr. White– he had always seemed the most sincere and kind, not to mention a complete gentleman. Holding doors open for you, making sure you’re safe on ‘assignments’ and always complimenting every aspect of your personality & looks. Warmness practically exuded from him. “I just feel horrible about it all, I’m supposed to be professional and look what I fucking caused!”

“Sweetie, look at me.” He holds your chin with his thumb and index finger, stroking it, then lifts up your head with it so you’re locking eyes. “It’s  _not_ your fault. Pink’s gonna be fine,” he motions to your colleague, “Joe’s gonna get somebody to fix him up real nicely and we’re gonna take a bit’a time to improve on robbin’. Yeah?”

You gaze at him, eyes glazed over with shiny tears. Gulping down the guilt, you nod. “Yeah.”

“S’at sound good to you?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, listen to the old man, Gold. It ain’t your fault,” Pink assures you. He’s sitting upright against the washroom wall (you’re all in the warehouse, a common rendezvous used by you & the guys) clutching his leg– White had firmly wrapped his jacket around the wound and had ordered him to put pressure on it (which had, of course, escalated into a squabble about barking orders and Pink not being an idiot, but we’re not gonna go into that). “Goddamn n*gger. Should’a known he’d whip out a gun on us.”

Raising your eyebrows, you scoff. “Pink!”

“What?” He frowns at his leg, fumbling with White’s jacket.

“You can’t go around saying shit like that, it’s not ‘cause the guy was fucking black, it’s ‘cause we were robbing his store!”

Pink shakes his head, frowning at you with a smirk across his lips. He knows how to get under your skin– you’re the only one that ever intervenes on the guys’ casual racism. It irks you to say the least. “Christ, if I wanted a lecture I’d have asked for one.”

White smiles at the bickering and rubs your shoulder soothingly. “Won’t be long now. You just hold tight, asshole,” he says to Pink, and you giggle. Even in the hectic times like these, the guys always manage to make you laugh. And you wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

**160:**

**“Just smile. I really need you to smile right now.”**

You stick out your bottom lip. “I don’t wanna smile.”

“Sweetie, I’m  _fine,_ I promise!”

Folding your arms and almost refusing eye contact completely, you roll over onto your side. “You’re not fine, you’ve been in a fucking fight. You know I love you but you  _also_ know how much that stupid fucking job of yours worries me, Larry!” you sigh, voice shaky with emotion. It’s not that you’re angry, it’s that you’re stupidly in love with him and if anything were to happen you wouldn’t be able to take it. You had known of his area of work since the two of you first met-- he’s not stupid, you trust him to take care of himself and bring home the bacon, but it doesn’t stop you from worrying about him. It never had done.

You feel an arm snake around your waist and he pulls himself closer to you under the covers, closing the gap between you and him. “Baby,” he breathes, kissing the back of your neck, his nose pressing against it gently, “you  _know_ I only resort to violence when it’s the last possible solution. The guy was practically beggin’ for a punch. I’m sorry, beautiful.”

Sighing, you place your hand over his. “I just don’t like when you get hurt.”

“I know, sweetie. But I’m fine, I’m a tough guy.”

You chuckle slightly and, at the sound of your sweet giggles, Larry smiles into your neck and laughs along with you. The ‘tough guy’ thing had been an inside joke for a while and, given the backstory, never failed to bring a smile to your face. “But seriously, I want you to take care of yourself,” you whisper, turning to face him. “I don’t know what I’d do if something bad happened to you.”

“Princess, I’m  _fine.”_

Gazing into his eyes, you cup his cheek, stroking it with your thumb. You had always enjoyed the way the creases in his skin felt beneath your fingers. Larry runs his tongue over his thin lips, admiring your beauty, and brushes your hair back with a strong hand. “You gonna smile for me now, sweetie?”

A pretty but playful grin instantly spreads across your face, your eyes lit up with the giddiness of being in love. “Of course.”


End file.
